


【EC】【NC17】【PWP】客房服务

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【EC】【NC17】【PWP】客房服务

到这个操蛋的地方来出差让Erik心里窝火。他一边愤愤地诅咒着Shaw，一边胡乱翻着宾馆大堂里的旅游手册，找着有没有能打发无聊的夜晚时光的场所。SPA会所，地下迪厅，GAY吧，居然还有孔子学院……他嘟囔着骂了两句，皱着眉头把册子塞回了报架，抬头时却正巧看见了一个拖着行李箱走向前台的男人。 

Erik的视线就那么被吸引住了。更准确说来，是被那个小个子男人浑圆挺翘的臀部吸引住了。那个男人穿着宽松款式的休闲运动套装，浅灰色的棉质布料完美地勾勒出了那似乎弹性十足的曲线，还随着他略显急促和吃力的步伐一步一颤。Erik目不转睛地盯着那诱人的屁股，突然觉得裤子有点紧了。

他轻咳了一声，随手抽出一本宣传册，也向前台走去，似乎是要和服务生闲聊，又只是斜倚在柜台上心不在焉地翻弄着册子。他的眼角余光自然一直钉在那个男人身上，耳朵也灵敏地竖起。 

“一个标间，住一个星期，谢谢。”嗯，声音很软，一定和他腰上那圈若隐若现的小赘肉一样。Erik想。 

前台要登记信息，小个子男人手忙脚乱地从口袋里找出身份证递上去，同时露出一个歉意的微笑。“不好意思。Charles·Xavier。” 

哦，原来这个小尤物叫Charles。Charles。这个名字在Erik的齿间无声地流转了三四遍。Erik不动声色地换了个站姿，同时注意到Charles说话时一张一合的水润红艳的唇瓣。

“四楼，4702.”前台甩出一张房卡，Charles接过，小心地捏在手里，又挠了挠蓬松的卷发，问道：“谢谢，请问电梯是在哪边？”看来是第一次来这里住啊，Erik磨了磨后槽牙。四楼，跟自己一层，要不要把房间换到他隔壁？不知道有没有空房了呢？ 

等Erik从胡思乱想中回过神来的时候Charles已经快到电梯门前了，他还是拖着那口似乎很沉的行李箱（上面有个大大的X徽标），步履细碎，屁股也颤动地更加厉害。Erik着迷地看着，甚至始终都没注意到自己手里拿的其实是一本女子整形美体医院的广告。

看来今夜有事可干了。他心里只回响着这一个念头。

 

胡乱地用速食食品填饱了肚子之后Erik就一直心神不宁。Charles浑圆的臀部和娇艳的红唇交替闪现在他的脑海，他的下体随着越发下流的想象越来越硬却得不到慰藉。他烦躁地在房间里踱步，不时又从猫眼往外窥探。4702和他住的4715恰在走廊两端遥遥相望，他唯一可以确定的是Charles一直没有出去。

当Erik焦躁的视线扫过床头的电话机和内线号码簿，他忽然有了主意。

他飞快地翻到了4702的号码，拨了过去。

“喂？”那头很快响起了声音，正是那个让他欲火焚身的人的嗓音，甜美的、软糯的嗓音。

Erik深吸一口气，拼命压下满腔欲火，然后用自己最性感的语调开口道：“您好，要客房服务吗？——”

“要。”话还没说完，那头毫不犹豫的回答让Erik吃了一惊，随即又万分窃喜。看来是个彻头彻尾的小荡妇啊，天，怎么会这么容易—— 

“那个，呃，要两只黄桃蛋挞，小份的黑巧克力布朗尼，朗姆酒布丁，香草圣代，再来一杯香蕉奶昔。”

……WTF？！Erik只觉五雷轰顶，万马奔腾，脑子活生生被一枚硬币穿了过去。

“诶，还在吗？再加一杯盐苏打，多加冰。记得蛋挞我要黄桃的，千万、千万不要葡式的。诶，你怎么不说话？嘿，你不是要告诉我，你们菜单上的东西都提供不了吧——”

“菜单”二字让Erik一个激灵清醒过来，他颤抖的手指翻着那个客服电话本，果然在最后一页有一份菜单。还好，就是这家宾馆的餐厅能提供的。

“不不不，当然可以提供。我们还有很多可以提供的，一定让您宾至如归。”

挂了电话Erik两眼一闭瘫倒在床上。

 

Erik端着托盘敲开门的时候，Charles露出一个不能再甜美的笑容。当然，是对着甜点。他无比欢快地接过托盘，然后把食物在床边的小茶几上一一铺开，欢快到甚至没有注意到Erik也进了房间并且很轻地锁上了门。

Erik豺狼般的目光上下扫过Charles。大概是已经洗了澡，Charles换上了一件薄薄的白色短T恤，俯身时露出了一小截丰腴而白嫩的腰部，深蓝色的短裤还有几分像球衣，衬得他肥美的屁股更加诱人。

“哎，少了香蕉奶昔吧？”Charles转过身，微微挑眉，略带疑惑和责备的神情在Erik眼中更可爱了。他视线下移，甚至能看到微微凸起的胸口上挺立的乳头的形状。一定是可爱的淡粉色，Erik咽了咽口水。

“那个，暂时没有。不过，也许你可以现场吃到。”Erik意有所指地回答，顺便往前走了一步。

“啊哈？”因为身高差距，Charles需要微微仰起脸来直视Erik的眼睛，他探询地将眉毛扬的更高。

Erik却换了话题。“你还需要别的客房服务吗？比如，我是指，性服务——”

Charles的脸微微涨红了。“不，不用了，谢谢，”他吞吞吐吐地回答，“我不需要什么女人的陪伴，我暂时，呃，没有那个兴趣……”

“噢，同性间的也没有？”Erik凑近他，低下头，在他耳畔暧昧地轻轻吹了一口气。“现在可以提供18厘米的大家伙，机不可失，时不再来，把握好机会哦——”

Charles的脸更红了，他不安地咬着嘴唇，似乎想拒绝却又没发出声音。Erik的气息喷在他敏感的耳后皮肤上，手也已经不安分地顺着他的腰线轻轻摩挲着，挑逗着。  
“呃……真有18厘米？”半晌Charles终于艰难地开了口，“我要先验货，才……”

话还没说完Erik就把他轻轻推倒在床上，而后自己居高临下地跪在Charles腿间，扯下了裤子。

来的时候Erik刻意没穿内裤，在和Charles说话时他早已半勃，而现在那尺寸傲人的老二弹了出来。Charles瞪大了眼睛，而后发出悠长而满足的叹息。

“好吧，看来我赚到了，也许还不止……”

“当然不止，还能更大呢。”Erik得意地笑了，粗暴地褪去了Charles的T恤，从喉结一路吻到锁骨，再含住了左侧的乳舔弄拉扯，同时右手也灵活地揉捏着另一边的乳尖。Charles微微眯起眼，呼吸渐渐粗重，很快嘴中就流泻出了低低的呻吟，又不安分地扭动着胯部和Erik的阴茎摩擦。

Erik当然注意到了这个，他不舍地移开嘴，着迷地看着Charles胸口湿淋淋的樱桃。而后他视线下移，停在Charles已鼓起并潮湿的裆部。Erik露出一丝得逞的笑意，毫不犹豫地扒下了那条碍事的短裤。没了束缚，Charles粉红的、形状优美的阴茎就颤巍巍地暴露在了Erik饥渴的视线里，像是在乞求着爱抚。

“快……吸我……”Charles充满情欲的声音响起，同时却又有几分害羞地用一只手半捂住了脸。这让Erik觉得有趣的同时更加性致高昂。

他低下头，猛然将小Charles整根含入。湿热的口腔无疑是巨大的刺激，Charles几乎要弹坐起来。但Erik有力的双手紧紧按住了他。随即Erik稍稍退出一些，用力地吮吸着，舌头扫荡过每一处沟回，时而钻研着蘑菇头上的小孔，时而抚弄过饱涨的双球。Charles在这样的攻势下难耐地哭叫出声，全身的皮肤都泛起了迷人的粉红色。

最后关头Erik突然移开了嘴。释放边缘的欲望挺立在冰凉的空气中，Charles迷蒙的泪眼哀怨地望向嘴角还沾着他的前液的男人。

Erik拍了拍Charles软乎乎湿漉漉的脸颊，笑得像条大鲨鱼。

“嗯哼，小东西，刚才是谁要吃香蕉奶昔来着？”

 

Charles怔了几秒，随即眨着眼睛浅浅地微笑起来，抬起软绵绵的手搭在Erik后脑勺上，把他的头按向自己的唇。软嫩的红唇闪着润泽的水光，Erik呻吟了一声，随即便毫不客气地压上去，肆无忌惮地吮吸着，掠夺着，感受着与那湿滑柔软的小舌头纠缠的美妙触感。许久这个深吻才结束，Charles喘息着，断断续续地说：“是啊……我说过……可我现在……想先尝尝……更好的部分……可、可以吗……“

谁能拒绝呢？

Erik把浑身酥软的Charles翻过身去。现在那白白嫩嫩、颤颤悠悠的臀瓣就完全暴露在他眼前了。Erik按捺不住地用力揉掐着那两团美好的软肉。手感说不出的好。他激动地喘息着，愉悦地看着那白皙的屁股上很快就布满了自己通红的指痕。Erik又掰开那深深的臀谷，看见臀缝中诱人的小洞已经开始自己微微张合着，甚至分泌出了少许液体。 

“进来……进来啊……让我感受一下……”Charles的脸深埋在枕头里，声音都有了点沙哑变形。

“小荡妇——”Erik低下头在他汗淋淋的雪白后颈上轻轻咬了一口，惹得身下人长长地“嗯——”了一声，“这么等不及吗……太急…会受伤的……”

Erik撕开润滑剂的包装，将水性液体淋在骨节分明的手指上，而后缓缓地将两根手指捅入了Charles的后穴。他草草地弯曲扭动着手指——该死，他从来也不是多有耐心的人——感受着火热的甬道将他咬得有多紧。  
在耐心到达极限之前，Erik觉得似乎已经开拓的可以了。他慢慢抽出手指，满意地感受着内壁依依不舍的挽留。Charles难耐的呻吟似乎越来越大声，他微微颤抖的手指飞快地摸出安全套戴上自己怒涨的阴茎，而后对准穴口以不容拒绝的力量插了进去。

然而只小半个龟头，Erik就觉得阻力很大了。Charles不自觉地收缩着甬道，推拒着巨大的凶器。这紧致该死的美妙，美妙到几乎让他发疯。 但他还是注意到了身下人雪白的身子在微微颤抖，以及短短的小手指旁被抓皱的床单。Erik粗重地喘息着，一只手伸到前面轻柔地撸动着Charles因为疼痛而稍稍变软的下体，另一只手则轻轻揪住Charles湿漉漉的卷发，让他回过头看向自己。这时候他才发现Charles嘴里咬着枕巾，眉头紧紧皱着，眼眶下方还残留着浅浅的泪痕。

“受的……了吗……”他沙哑着嗓子问，“你要是太疼了……我们…可以……先停下……”

Charles微弱地摇了摇头，动作幅度小到Erik很怀疑自己是不是会错意了。他一把扯掉枕巾，焦躁与懊恼让他舌头有点打结：“该死，我是说……我也不是那么……哦天……你，你真紧……我不希望你太疼了……要不然我们……”

“别………别停下……”Charles无力地喘息着，水蓝色的眸子看向他的眼睛，嘴角慢慢弯起一个弧度，“来……吻吻我……”

他的声音很轻，还带着撩人心弦的颤音。Erik迫不及待地把他牢牢压倒，堵上那令他激动不已的红唇，用牙齿逗弄着那两瓣软肉，舌尖滑过那湿润温暖的口腔中的每一寸领域。感受着身下人在努力放松着自己，Erik把呼吸还给了Charles，双手捏住他软绵绵的腰，慢慢地抽插着，试探性的一点点开拓着。几下之后他满意地呻吟了一声，视线下移，迷醉地看着那张艳红的小嘴勉为其难地吞吐着他粗长的凶器。

“还好吗……”他附在Charles耳边喃喃道。

“太……太棒啦……啊……不许停……再、再深点……”身下人的呻吟越发甜腻混乱，Erik越发难以自持，更加迅猛地抽插着，深入着，几乎融化在那该死的紧致和滚烫中。

终于抵达的瞬间，两个人都忍不住长长的呻吟了一声。Erik抬手胡乱地抹着Charles红彤彤的脸颊上的汗珠，惹得小个子的男人眯着眼睛轻笑起来。

没有留太久适应的时间，Erik就开始动起腰来。

Charles尖叫起来。“啊——啊、啊——好大……”他颤抖得更加厉害，随着Erik越发加快的速度，连尖叫声都变得支离破碎。“用…用力……再深点……再……啊！！……”在猛烈的撞击下Charles只觉得脑海中不断绽开着绚丽的烟花，一波连一波的剧烈快感让他的身体和意识都冲上了云霄。Erik的阴茎深深地撞着他的肠壁，毫不留情地一遍遍碾压过他体内最脆弱的地方。

Charles不自知地淌下了泪水，这让Erik越发兴奋起来。他颤抖的唇吻去那泪珠，吻着身下的小尤物湿淋淋的睫毛，像在吻一块价值连城的蓝宝石。他无可救药地沉迷在那包裹住他的紧致滚烫中，那鲜红的肠肉不知廉耻地死命吮吸着他的阳物。他的抽送越发吃力，因为身下的小荡货一边哭叫着祈求他赐予更快更深的顶弄，一边却又紧紧绞住他，仿佛离了他的阴茎就不能活似的。妈的，这么紧，爽的他快升天了。哦，这具身体就是他的天堂，Erik喘着粗气想。——该死，这种时候他怎么还能想别的——啪啪的撞击声和淫靡的水声让他疯狂，Erik牢牢扣住Charles软绵绵的腰，越发勇猛地冲刺着，操干着这具仿佛有诱惑人堕落的魔力的身体。

最后Charles连哭的力气都没了。射出来的时候他整个人瘫软成了一团泥。抽搐着绞紧的甬道让Erik也难以自控地全数爆发出来，脑海中闪过一道道白光。多久没有过这样酣畅淋漓的性爱了呢，高潮后的失神让他失去了思考的能力，只贪恋这片刻的欢愉。

恋恋不舍地从Charles体内抽离，Erik也喘息着倒在Charles身旁。许久，小个子男人偏过头看向他，依旧雾蒙蒙的蓝眸子眼神无辜，嘴角却流露出一丝狡黠的笑意：“怎么办，香蕉奶昔没有了？”

Oh fuck！

Erik在心底狠狠骂了一句，随即翻身压住他，一字一句地说：“只要你想，全天候供应。”

 

【END】

 

小番外

“我总觉得哪里不太对……”提供了一个星期客房服务的某人终于皱着眉头提出了自己的疑惑，“你……你那天到底是不是……故意要甜点的？”

其实他是想问：你到底认没认出来我是那个在大堂就一直盯着你的人？如果那天是别人打的那种电话你也会这样……不自重吗？

小个子的男人笑笑，看向别处，在Erik以为自己白问了的时候才突然轻轻地说：

“那家医院的形象代言人是我妹妹。”

“……什么？”Erik一下子没听明白。

“没什么。”笑吟吟的蓝眸子转向他，轻轻眨了眨。


End file.
